


A Fancy Dinner

by inamamagic



Series: Accidents Happen [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra and Jane have a fancy dinner date.</p><p>(Can potentially be read as a standalone also)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fancy Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer for anyone who's reading this as a standalone: This stuff takes place in a universe where the whole Rafael/Jane/Mateo arc never happened. Petra is still Raf’s ex, but they’re on better terms.

Jane doesn’t tell anyone about the dinner for a while. She knows her mom will be okay with it, but she doesn’t know what Alba will say, and in all fairness, she doesn’t quite know what to think herself. Now that everything has registered, she’s starting to feel a little apprehensive.

“I mean, she’s probably dated tons of other girls before, right?” she says to Lina, as they get ready for their shift. Lina, worried about Jane's odd behaviour, had finally managed to needle the reason out of her the previous night. Now that the day of the date has dawned, Jane is starting to freak out. Petra’s taking her somewhere fancy, and she isn’t sure she’s going to measure up.

“Well, possibly,” says Lina, as she checks her reflection in the mirror and applies another coat of mascara. “But she might also be a total virgin. Like you. Just not in the whole, you know, literal sense.” She chuckles. “I mean, she _was_ married to Rafael Solano for like, five years or something, and I can’t see her being able to resist _that_.”

Jane sighs and leans against her locker. “Does sex with girls even count as losing your virginity?”

It’s a testament to their long-lived friendship that Lina doesn’t respond with something blunt or sarcastic. Instead, she puts away her mascara and gives Jane an understanding look.

“That’s up to you to decide,” she says. “I mean, the answer’s probably yes, but you and I both know your whole no sex thing is also kinda about penises. And not getting pregnant.”

“Yeah…” says Jane, thinking about Alba again.

“But like I said,” says Lina. “It’s up to you to decide. Don’t let her force you into doing anything you don’t wanna do. Even though you did send her a very detailed document about all the things that –”

“Oh my god, Lina, no, stop,” exclaims Jane, putting her hands over her ears as Lina laughs. “Don’t ever remind me of that again, argh. I was so embarrassed, I thought I was gonna die right there.”

“Hey, at least you didn’t get fired,” says Lina.

“Yeah, and now I’m dating the boss,” says Jane, her voice trailing off as she realises the true magnitude of the situation. “I’m dating the boss. And the boss is a woman. And I am a woman. And I’ve never dated a woman before. Or my boss. Oh god.”

“Okay, okay, Jane, calm down,” says Lina, taking Jane’s hands and leading her to a bench. “Come on. Just take it by the minute okay? It’s just dinner –”

“A really _fancy_ dinner –”

“Where you’ll _eat_ , like normal people, and make small talk, and hopefully it’ll go well,” says Lina. “Don’t make it a disaster before it’s happened, okay? It’s going to be okay.”

“Oh god, and I haven’t even told my mom, or abuela,” groans Jane. “What are they even gonna say?”

“I think they’ll be supportive,” says Lina. “Your mom especially. Abuela… well…”

“Oh no,” wails Jane, covering her face with her hands. “She’s gonna hate me forever, isn’t she?”

“Actually, I was gonna say she’s probably gonna come around to it,” says Lina. “She loves you so much Jane. There’s no way anything’s ever gonna get in the way of that.”

“Oh, Lina,” says Jane, tears welling up in her eyes as she throws her arms around Lina, who pats her on the back.

“Okay,” she says. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

Jane considers herself lucky that she doesn’t bump into Petra at any point during her shift because she almost drops two trays whilst working. She isn’t entirely sure what she’s more nervous about – going out with a girl, going out with _Petra, her boss_ , or telling Xiomara and Alba.

Perhaps she’ll tell Xiomara first. That’s the way to go.

But it’ll feel weird not telling Alba. She’ll feel guilty all night, and it’ll ruin the date.

So maybe she won’t tell anyone.

Or maybe she’ll just tell them before she rushes out the door. That way she doesn’t have to worry about their reactions.

“Jane! Table five’s up, come on!” says Luca, hurrying past with a tray. “Where’s your head today?”

“In Petra’s panties,” mutters Lina with a smirk as she passes. Jane groans as she rushes to get the food.

She gets home just after five. She’s got less than three hours to make herself presentable, not to mention mentally prepare.

Catching sight of her legs as she slips out of her dress, she yelps. It’s definitely time for the razor to come out.

With her dress around her ankles, she stumbles around trying to find a new razor, bumping into her dresser and letting out a shout of pain as she stubs her toe.

“Janey?” calls Xiomara. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” says Jane, stepping out of her dress and shaking her head. “Come on Jane, get a hold of yourself. It’s only dinner. You eat. You talk about things. You come home and say goodbye. And you never have to speak again… except when you bump into each other at work.”

Groaning, she flops onto the bed and picks up her phone, briefly contemplating cancelling. Oddly enough, Alba’s disappointed face materialises in her minds eye. It’s quite one thing to be dating a girl (and Jane still doesn’t know how she’d feel about that), but it’s another thing entirely to make plans and cancel them last minute without a good reason.

She tosses her phone away and sits up. She is going to get through this date, and she’s going to have a good time.

Standing up, she promptly steps on her dress (which she’d forgotten to pick up off the floor), and skids a few inches, bumping into her dresser again.

“Ow!”

“Jane?”

“I’m fine, Ma!”

Shaking her head, Jane tosses her dress into the hamper and goes to get ready. It takes her two hours, but by the end of it, she’s reasonably pleased with how she looks.

She sends Lina a picture and goes onto put on some perfume. Within seconds, her phone buzzes.

_Yep. Definitely getting into some panties tonightttt_

Jane rolls her eyes and laughs. Then her phone rings, and she almost drops it. With shaking fingers, she manages to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” says Petra, and Jane’s heart flutters. “Um, I’m trying to find your house, but I think I took the wrong turn.”

“Oh,” says Jane, trying to keep her voice steady. “Where’d you end up?”

Petra explains, and Jane gives her directions throughout the rest of her ride. Jane’s pleasantly surprised to note that the longer she talks to Petra, the easier it is to converse. It feels like a small load off her chest to know that the night will go a little better than she thought.

“Where are _you_ off to?” asks Xiomara, as she catches Jane walking out of her room and towards the door. Jane yelps as she turned around. Petra’s phone call has made her forget all about telling the other two about her date.

“Um, a date?” she squeaks.

“A date?” asks Xiomara, staring at her in disbelief as Alba emerges from the kitchen. “With whom?”

“Uh…” Jane looks at her mother, and then her grandmother. Before she can speak, the bell rings.

“Oh that must be him,” says Xiomara, a triumphant grin suddenly flashing on her face as she heads towards the door. “Let me get the door.”

“No, Ma, wait!”

Xiomara opens the door to reveal Petra standing there, looking nothing short of stunning in a white cocktail dress and silver heels. She smiles nervously when she sees Xiomara, but relaxes when she sees Jane.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hi,” says Jane.

There’s an awkward silence. Jane stares at Xiomara as confusion, and then understanding dawns on her face. She can’t bring herself to look at Alba.

“Okay, we’re gonna go now,” she says. “Bye.”

And with that, she’s rushing out of the door. She can hear Petra say a quick goodbye as she follows her.

“I’m so sorry about that,” says Jane, as they reach the car. “I – it’s just that this is the first time I’ve ever done this…”

“That’s fine,” says Petra with a warm smile. “To be honest, this is my first time too.”

Jane raises an eyebrow. “No way. Seriously?”

Petra laughs and opens the car door for her. “Seriously.”

She closes the door after Jane, leaving an uncontrollably large smile growing on the younger woman’s face.

The drive is relatively silent. Petra occasionally pipes in with an anecdote or a comment on the Marbella, but Jane’s too nervous to say very much, so she doesn’t speak up aside from responding to Petra’s questions.

They pull up to the restaurant, and Petra gives her keys to the valet.

“Wow,” says Jane looking up. “Fancy.”

Petra smiles. “I hope you like it. The food is fantastic.”

“I love fantastic food,” says Jane, and immediately regrets her words as her face heats up. Petra’s lips twitch and she purses them immediately, but her eyes are dancing with amusement, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by Jane. She also can’t help but notice how big Petra’s eyes are, and how they look greyer than usual tonight.

They walk up the pristine white steps of the restaurant. It’s ultra modern inside, and there’s a large chandelier on the ceiling with many squiggly arms that makes Jane think of squids. Warm lighting illuminates the sleek furniture.

“Table for two, under Andel,” says Petra to the host, who checks the list and smiles.

“Right this way,” she says.

Jane can’t help but feel slightly out of place as she stares at the restaurant in their expensive looking clothes and sleek hairdos. There’s a cut on her leg from when she slipped with the razor, and she’s positive her hair is frizzing out.

Petra doesn’t sit till Jane is seated, which Jane finds adorable and charming. A waiter comes to hand them their menus and fill their water glasses.

“Would you like some wine?” he asks Petra, who looks at Jane, who shrugs.

“I’ll go with whatever you’re ordering,” she says, taking a sip of water.

“That does depend on what we’re ordering though,” says Petra. “We’ll get back to you on that, thank you.”

The waiter nods and leaves. Jane opens the menu and her eyes flick towards the prices. She promptly chokes on her water.

Petra looks concerned.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” says Jane, eyeing the prices again. Are those really two zeros? Maybe if she squints they’ll become one.

Nope. Still two.

Petra’s still staring at her, so Jane takes another sip of water.

“So, Petra, tell me about yourself,” she says, her voice cracking on the last word as she flips to the appetisers. She can live on a… a, aha! A magherita pizzeta. That’ll do. It’s no big deal. She’ll just eat when she goes home.

“Well,” says Petra, still looking concerned. “I work at the Marbella. I have a silver car. And I’m currently on a date with someone whose gorgeous smile is being hidden away because she’s obviously really worried about something.”

Jane feels like she’s going to melt. And then cry. And melt some more.

“It’s nothing,” she says. “It’s really no big deal.”

“If it’s about your family,” says Petra gently. “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. I can just drop you home, it’s alright.”

Jane feels like her heart is going to explode as Petra puts her hand over hers.

“It’s not that –” she says. “It’s really nothing.”

Petra raises an eyebrow.

“Jane,” she says. “No matter what happens, it’s important to me that you are comfortable.”

“And I am,” says Jane, covering Petra’s hand with her other hand. “It’s just that – I guess I’m just not used to super fancy places, that’s all.”

“Oh my god,” says Petra, taking her hand away and covering her forehead. “Oh god. I knew this was gonna happen.”

“What?” says Jane, feeling a little bit like someone has tossed a bucket of icy water over her. She puts her hands on her lap and clenches her fists. “What did you think was gonna happen here, exactly?”

“I knew this would be too much for you,” says Petra. Her words are like a slap in the face.

“Okay, wow,” she says. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not up to your _standards_ or whatever, and besides, I’m not the one that insisted on me telling you what’s wrong.”

She stands up and Petra’s eyes widen.

“Jane, no! Sit down, hear me out.”

Jane glares at her.

“There is literally nothing you can say to fix this, honestly, Petra. I don’t know why I even agreed to this in the first place, it’s obvious that it’s a waste of time.”

Now Petra’s the one that looks like she’s been slapped. Her face pales, and she closes her eyes for a moment.

“Jane,” she says. “I only brought you here because I wanted to impress you. But Rafael told me it would be a bad idea, and that I should start small instead. But I was nervous, so I brought you here. I’m sorry that it made you feel so uncomfortable.”

Jane can feel the heat creeping up on her face as a sense of shame overwhelms her. She sinks back into her seat and grabs her water and gulps it down.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I spoke way too hastily.”

“And I should have asked you where you wanted to go instead of deciding for the both of us,” says Petra.

“No, no it’s fine,” says Jane, picking up her menu again. “Like I said, I love fantastic food.” She winces at the price tag again. “Just not when it costs about as much as groceries for a whole month. Maybe a month and a half.”

“It’s okay,” says Petra. “I’m paying anyway.”

Jane grimaces. “That’s not gonna make it any easier to swallow…”

Petra chuckles. “You wanna go somewhere a little less fancy?”

Jane chuckles. “No, no, it’s okay, I mean, you took the trouble to bring me here, so I shouldn’t complain and I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” She closes the menu and puts it aside. “I’m not allergic to anything.”

“Alright then,” says Petra. Jane’s face is still burning, but she feels a little better now that they’ve talked it out. She _really_ needs to work on stopping herself from judging so quickly.

So Petra orders for them, and Jane doesn’t think about how much money she’s spending for a meal that covers barely a quarter of the plate (even though the food _is_ fantastic). Instead, she focuses on Petra, and how pretty she looks when she laughs and her eyes shine, and how smooth her hair looks, and how great she looks in her dress, and how smart she sounds when she’s talking business, and how brilliant she is at carrying on a conversation, and how charming she is when…

“I have a question for you though,” says Petra, shaking Jane out of her thoughts. “You love writing, obviously.”

“Obviously,” laughs Jane.

“How come you’re doing your degree in education? It’s not like you don’t have talent, you’re a brilliant writer.”

Jane shrugs. “Somewhere along the line, dreams kinda have to take a back seat, you know?” she says. “And I like teaching.”

“But you said the girls are mean,” says Petra. Jane smiles.

“Well, yeah, but I’m not gonna be stuck there for much longer,” she says. “It’s just where my placement is right now, and I’ll work through it. I’ll always write though, don’t get me wrong. But it’s just not something that can be my main focus right now.”

Petra nods. “That’s understandable. I used to want to be a violinist when I was younger.”

“You play the violin?” exclaims Jane. Somehow, the idea of Petra playing the violin isn’t something she can picture very clearly. Of course, she’s seen Petra’s charming side, but this veers strictly into romantic, airy-fairy territory, which Jane is sure Petra doesn’t subscribe to in the least.

She has a sudden vision of Petra serenading her with a violin, and smiles as she tries to put the thought out of her head.

“Used to,” says Petra. “I gave it up years ago though. Some things just aren’t financially viable. And the older you grow, the less space you have in your life for dreams.” She sighs and picks at her food. “But that’s why I admire you, Jane,” she says, looking up and smiling. “You make space for your dreams.”

Jane smiles. “You should probably start playing the violin again. You know, just to try it out. Maybe play me a song?”

It could be a trick of the lighting, but Jane swears that Petra’s cheeks flush.

“I’ll think about it,” she says.

“That’s always a good start,” says Jane. Petra laughs, and Jane feels a tug on her heartstrings.

The rest of the date goes from great to amazing, which Jane is thankful for, considering the rocky start. All too soon, it’s over, and Petra is saying goodbye to Jane on the front porch.

“I had a really good time,” she says, and Jane nods.

“Me too.”

“So…” says Petra, sliding a finger down Jane’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps, “if I promise not to take you somewhere fancy, would you be open to a second date?”

“That sounds great,” says Jane, as butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. “I’d love that.”

“That’s great,” says Petra. “I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good night,” she says, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Jane places a hand on Petra’s shoulder, but as the older woman pulls away, their noses brush together.

Jane leans in and closes her eyes, and Petra covers her lips with hers, making Jane feel like her heart is going to explode. She grips Petra’s shoulder tighter as she deepens the kiss, gently tugging on her lower lip before throwing both arms around her neck.

Petra’s arms slide around Jane’s waist and she pulls her close. Her vanilla-cherry blossom smell makes Jane’s head spin and she tries to stand on her toes to reach Petra a little easier.

She doesn’t know how long they stand outside, just kissing, but she knows that pretty much all her lipstick has probably been wiped off.

When Petra finally pulls away, Jane almost loses her balance.

“Woah, steady there,” whispers Petra. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” says Jane. “Just a little lightheaded.”

“Huh,” says Petra. “If I’d known I was capable of that I would’ve kissed you hours ago.”

She winks at Jane, who giggles, and immediately covers her mouth.

“I’ll see you at work,” says Petra, kissing Jane’s forehead and waving goodbye.

“Night,” says Jane, waving back. She watches Petra get into her car and drive off, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Her cheeks are beginning to hurt, but all she can do is squeal.

As she unlocks the front door, she checks her phone. Three texts from Lina.

_OMG, how’s it going???_

_You NEED to update me I’m totally dying over here!!_

_JANE!!!!!! ARE YOU GETTING LAID????_

With a quiet chuckle, she walks inside and shuts the door behind her. The house is quiet, and only the kitchen light is on. Jane tiptoes inside, trying not to make too much noise.

The living room light turns on. Jane screams and turns around to find Alba standing near the switch.

“Abuela!” she hisses, heart hammering as she tries to catch her breath. “What are you doing?”

“Come sit,” she says in Spanish, motioning for her to come to the couch. Jane follows apprehensively, sitting slowly, trying to wipe the smudged lipstick from around her mouth. Her stomach begins to sink, and the bubble that’s grown around her since Petra kissed her has burst.

Alba takes her hand.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” she asks.

“Um, yeah, I really did,” says Jane. Alba smiles.

“Is she nice?”

“Yeah, surprisingly so,” says Jane. “I was scared, I mean, she’s my boss, so it was a little awkward, but she’s really sweet.”

“What are her intentions with you?” Alba asks. Jane frowns.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I’m guessing just dating casually.”

“What about…” Alba’s voice trails off, but Jane understands what she’s getting at.

“None of that,” she says, shaking her head. “Same rules still apply.”

Alba looks contemplative for a moment, and Jane bites her lip.

“Jane,” she says finally. “Who you date does not make a difference to me. But I want you to make sure that her intentions towards you are right.”

“I understand, abuela,” says Jane.

“She is your boss,” says Alba, a worried look crossing her face. “She could easily take advantage of you. You should be careful.”

“I will,” says Jane.

Alba sighs and hugs Jane. “All I want is for you to be safe and happy,” she says. “That’s all that matters to me.”

Jane feels the sting of tears in her eyes as she holds onto her grandmother. All the weight is off her chest now, and she can breathe easy again. “Thanks abuela.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, technically speaking, an ‘in-character’ Petra would’ve probably just ended the date right when Jane stood up and said her bit, but that wouldn’t have worked for the purposes of this, so I had to make her the more understanding one. 
> 
> Un-betaed, so if anyone finds any errors, please feel free to point them out for me :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
